These Zombies In The Park Are After My Heart
by xElectrifying
Summary: "And?" Alfred asked. It was several seconds before Arthur's breathing calmed and his hands relaxed at his side. "Well," Arthur said, "there are zombies in this park, Alfred, and they're looking for my heart." Depression and loneliness are killers. Blond and tanned boys are heroes. Sad boys are what the heroes try to save. If only it was that damn easy.


**Title:** _These Zombies In the Park Are After My Heart_

**Rating:** T (Strong language will be used throughout this story.)

**Pairing:** Us/UK

**Summary:** "And?" Alfred asked. It was several seconds before Arthur's breathing calmed and his hands relaxed at his side. "Well," Arthur said, "there are zombies in this park, Alfred, and they're looking for my heart." | Depression and loneliness are killers. Blond and tanned boys are heroes. Sad boys are what the heroes try to save. If only it was that damn easy.

**Disclaimer:** Title is based off the line, "These zombies in the park, they're looking for my heart" from Young the Giant's "Cough Syrup." This story will _**not**_ be based off the song.

* * *

Some people love the Winter.

It does not matter if you have to pull out clothes and gear that have seemingly been packed away for a millennium. It does not matter if you have to find that one missing glove that has lost it's twin partner. It does not matter if you have to cuddle to a heater like your lover.

And it _certainly_ doesn't matter if everything is white.

But to Arthur, all those things did matter. He did not care much for Spring, Summer, nor Winter. When the leaves fall and you have to pull out a simple sweater and your favorite mug, what greater joy could there be? A pity that Autumn was done and gone.

Maybe there was a greater joy, though. What was it called again? A four letter word that means so much.

Ah, it would be remembered later. It must not be so important if it's existence couldn't be thought of right away.

No. That was just Arthur's brain over thinking things that had little to do with anything.

What a useless ten pound weight in his head.

Books were nice though, something his brain craved for. That did not mean he would like to work in a book shop, though._ For Christ's sake._

It was by no means a small book store. It was big, bright, and lively. A lot of university students came through looking for study material and the likes.

Maybe that was why he disliked the job so much.

Clintson was a college town. Population being around 30,000 or so. Not big or small.

This job made Arthur realize that Winter did have it's advantages. One being that because it was so frigid out, not many people came by everyday. This made his life easier. Some people, though, braved the cold and came to get the resources they need. Had they not realized they could just as easy look up what they needed on this _brilliant_ thing called the internet?

C'mon now people. Ever heard of Google?

Then again, he would be out of a job so he made sure to not mention this to customers.

In all of Arthur's useless rambles within his own mind (_was he going nuts?_) he failed to realize that one brave soul had, indeed, fought the blizzard that was screaming outside. A tall fellow bundled in Jack Frost protection from head to toe. The man unraveled his scarf and removed his beanie to reveal a full head of blond hair.

Arthur sighed and welcomed the man and offered help if needed. Of course he prayed to any being that he did not. The blond head nodded and disappeared deeper into the store, behind the tall shelves. Arthur straightened his position behind the cashier desk and waited.

And waited.

Did I mention that he was waiting?

When the fellow came back, he had a few books under his arms. He settled them on the desk and stared.

Blue eyes behind glasses.

"Your total is 55.50, sir." Arthur said, putting each one in a bag. Noticing each title involved some sort of historic event, he took a clean guess that this man was a student at the university. The norm.

"You'd think that a college town store would relax with the prices." The man said, shaking his head with a smile while pulling out his wallet. "Not everyone can afford this."

Arthur shrugged, never one to really partake in conversations with the customers.

After he was handed the money, (the exact total, mind you, this man was efficient) Arthur handed the bag of books over.

"Enjoy your day."

The customer smiled, waved goodbye, and said, "You should try to yourself."

_Pardon?_

He walked out of the store, where the snow consumed him.

"Brat." Arthur spat.

It was then that his phone buzzed with a text. Looking over it it read, _"Humor me. Dinner?"_

For the pass few months, Arthur has had an admirer of sorts. Though the only admiring this man wanted to do was the bed.

He sighed. Maybe if he did attend this dinner, the man would get his fill and leave.

With this thought in mind, he sent back _"Your treat. Corner Diner, seven sharp."_

* * *

"I could pay you, you know."

Arthur stared hard at the envelope that had suddenly appeared on the table in front of him. He stared for so long that he hoped it went up in flames.

He then looked up to another thing he wished would catch ablaze, his "admirer"'s face. Said face had a sickly crooked smile attached to it.

"How much exactly is in there?" Arthur asked blatantly.

"Thirty."

Arthur erupted into laughter, "You're so cheap. And what's funnier is that you actually think I would sell my body in the first place. You're human waste!"

The man's smile, if you could call it a smile in the first place, vanished.

"Yes, I do. Because you take on life like you just don't care, Arthur. Who'd think you would actually have any ounce of self-respect? You constantly complain about your work, how 'bout you make some cash by pleasure? It's not like you should care anyway! You're repul-"

_What happened next?_

_It was such a crucial event._

"Rot in hell."

Looming over the human waste was the fellow from the book store, holding an empty glass upside down.

_Why was he doing that?  
_

_Why was that poor excuse for a human all wet?_

Ah, it made sense.

"You're the one who's repulsive, sir. Trying to buy sex like it's a new shiny toy."

The man, now soaking wet, simply got up and went, taking the money with him. He obviously cared for his outward appearance to the public, as he was in a rush to leave.

But who said that this book store guy could just do that? What if Arthur _actually_ wanted that money?

"You owe me compensation," Arthur said. "guy."

"Alfred, it's Alfred."

"Nameless or not, you owe me the thirty I was going to get paid."

"You weren't actually going to have sex with him for money, were you?"

_No._

"I do what I please. Now, my money."

Alfred looked at Arthur with such disbelief. Finally he looked away while pulling out his wallet. He slammed thirty on the table.

And left.

_Who does he think he is? What was he doing here?_

"Alfred! Al, wait buddy, where you goin'?!"

Looking over, Arthur saw a group of young people seated at a table and nodded.

That explained it.

* * *

In the Winter, Clintson had constant snow fall. At least, it usually did.

Today was an odd exception. All Arthur saw out his window was white. Snow laying on everything. It was so pretty.

Arthur couldn't help but want to take a stroll through it, so he decided to do just that. A quick walk through the park and back. Five minutes.

With this, he quickly put on a long-sleeved shirt and grabbed his scarf.

Really, it was suppose to be a short walk. So when he was walking down the Park's path and saw Alfred sitting in a bench with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth, he knew he was doomed for frostbite.

Arthur walked slowly at first, until his pace quickened.

Thoughts were racing through his head.

_Should I pay him the money back?_

_Why! I didn't ask for him to do that!_

_Wait, I did. More like demanded it._

_Damn this idiot._

He finally reached the bench and slowly sat on it, a fair distance away from Alfred. Not too far to be considered rude, yet not too close to be considered overstepping the boundaries of acquaintances.

They were at least acquaintances,_ right?_

Nothing was said at first, and this made Arthur uneasy. He looked from the corner of his eyes to look at the man beside him and saw that he was reading a small book that he held open with one hand. A thumb between the pages, the rest supporting the book up. Alfred's free hand was used to occasionally remove the cigarette from his lips to blow smoke from his mouth.

Did he even realize that he was sharing a bench with someone?

Finally, to break the tension he only had with himself, Arthur said, "I didn't think you were the smoking type."

Alfred smiled, the cigarette lifting into the air a bit as his lips curved.

"I don't really, to be honest. Only when I'm stressed."

"Can you really quit cold turkey that easily?"

Alfred shrugged, "I guess so."

"No addiction, not one bit?"

"Nope!" Alfred said cheerfully, finally turning to Arthur.

It didn't seem believable, but Arthur didn't bother prosecuting over nothing.

They fell back into silence, yet this time, Alfred was facing Arthur.

"What? Is there something wrong with my face?" Arthur asked.

Alfred laughed, and turned his attention back to his book.

Awkward silence was a big thing, apparently.

"Just because you think you're worthless, doesn't make it true."

_What?_

"I don't think I'm worthless." Arthur said, glaring at Alfred.

Alfred didn't say anything, just continued reading his book.

"I don't!" Arthur stood, looking down at him. Alfred slowly rose his head and said,

"On the inside, we're all the same. Flaws and all."

"Flaws? There are bigger things then just _flaws_! There's pride and regrets-"

"The regrets will eat your brain."

"Then by all means, I hope they consume it whole!"

When did he suddenly start breathing so hard? Why are his fists balled?

"And?" Alfred asked

"And?" Arthur grunted back out. All of this was happening so fast. He swore it felt like he was just at work, just meeting this bloke. Why did this guy act like he knew everything about Arthur? For Christ's sake, he just met Alfred!

"And your heart?"

It was several seconds before Arthur's breathing calmed and his hands relaxed at his side.

"Well," Arthur said, "there are zombies in this park, Alfred, and they're looking for my heart."

Alfred slammed his book, and for the first time since he left his apartment, Arthur shivered.

Really, it was suppose to be just a short walk.

* * *

**A/N:** I apologize that things move quickly in this first chapter, but things will slow down and will be further explained in the next chapters. I wanted things to move a bit fast so it sets up Arthur's feeling of sudden overwhelm. I also apologize if characters seem OOC, especially for Alfred. Again, things will settle down and the reason for certain things will be explained or showed. c:

**If you're following my other story "Hot Head"**: It is currently on hiatus. It will be picked up again after I get more inspiration for it and develop the plot a bit beyond it's current route. Thank you!

**Reviews are Prussia!**


End file.
